DBZ and Real World meet Megaman
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Andy Gibbons was born immortal, with the dream of being a hero alongside Mega Man in the world of his favorite classic cartoon. Then his mentor, Zero the Reploid, guides him to the world of the original cartoon, giving him his, Zero's, abilities. Then he meets Mary the deaf girl and they become attached. But when Cell appears and threatens to kill Mary, Andy must rise to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting with Zero

**DBZ and Real World meets Mega Man**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting with Zero**

**Albany, NY USA**

**June 19, 2057**

Andrew Gibbons, an immortal 13-year-old teenage boy, was just an ordinary teenager who liked video games and anime. He specifically liked the old anime Mega Man, based on his favorite series of video games. Every night he dreamed he was Mega Man X's friend, Zero, but in the timeline where the original Mega Man still existed. He dreamed he was the Zero from his favorite Mega Man series, Mega Man Zero, and was blasting Dr. Wily and his robots, foiling their plans for world domination alongside the original Mega Man. The reason he dreamed these dreams every night was because everyone, the kids at school as well as his family, treated him like a freak of nature just because he was an immortal teenager due to a genetic mutation. And because of this, he had run away from home to live with his paternal grandparents, who were the only ones who accepted him for who he was and not what he was. They believed that God had granted him immortality because he was destined for something great, and so they took him in, being the only ones who still loved him.

One night, after coming home from school, he receives a note from a mysterious girl in a rain cloak, which says that his wish would soon be granted. He was puzzled over this cryptic note. But he didn't fret over it. He was too tired to think about the note and the girl who gave it to him, whose face he recognized from somewhere. But he didn't think about it anymore. He all of a sudden laid down on the living room couch of his grandparents' place, tired like hell. And in less than a minute, he was dead asleep.

The next thing that Andrew knew, he was standing in a black void. When he looked around, he couldn't see anything but himself when he looked down towards his feet. All of a sudden, Andrew heard a voice call out to him, echoing as if coming from the void.

"You wished for a different life, Andrew?" The voice said, echoing almost infinitely through the void.

_That voice..._ Andrew thought to himself. C_ould it be...?_ Andrew called out hesitantly to the voice.

"Zero?" Andrew called, hearing his voice echoing almost infinitely also through the void.

And out of the darkness in front of Andrew, a tall Reploid, with long blonde hair coming out of the back of his helmet and an energy saber on his back and a Buster pistol on his side, stood in front of Andrew. He was taller than Andrew by a few feet. He was dressed in the same outfit that he had in the Mega Man Zero games. He looked down on Andrew with a smile and placed his hands on Andrew's shoulders. He was a lot taller than Andrew because he was also older than him. He smiled even more.

"So why do want a different life than one you current have, Andrew?"

"Because I'm so sick of my own people, except for my paternal grandparents, shunning me because of my eternal youth. Everyone, except my grandparents, think of me as a freak of nature, not accepting me for who I am despite what I did in my country to prevent crime, getting rid of all the gangs and other criminals. I want to be somewhere where I'll be accepted no matter what, in another world like my favorite old anime, Mega Man. Besides, despite you being my childhood hero, I could never realize what it was like to have your abilities, Zero. I want to know what it's like to have all of that power, all of that _strength_, and use it to protect the people I care about, just like you and Mega Man X did when you two were still alive in your universe. As long as I'm a hero in the universe of the original American Mega Man anime, I want to be like you. Not a Reploid, just a gifted human who has your abilities and weapons, as long as I'm accepted for who I am and not what I am."

Zero got down on one knee and knelt down in front of Andrew, looking Andrew in the eyes despite his head being down, crying because of all the pain that he had felt thanks to his own people shunning him. Zero wiped Andrew's tears away, which prompted Andrew to look at him, though he was still sniffling.

"Look Andrew, I can ask God on your behalf to grant you your wish. You want to be in the universe of the original Mega Man anime, being a gifted human with my weapons and abilities. You want to be able to experience my hero life in that world..."

"As a full-blooded Saiyan with Super Saiyan 1 and without the Oozaru transformation..." said to squeeze in that last wish.

"As a full-blooded Saiyan with Super Saiyan 1 and without the Oozaru transformation." Zero quoted with a smile. "And you don't care if you're a gifted human with my abilities and the abilities of a Super Saiyan, as long as you're accepted for who you are, and not what you are." After quoting all that Andrew wished for himself, Zero stood up and backed away for a couple of feet.

"So... got it memorized? Just say the word anytime that you want to come back and then it's a done deal..."

"What about my paternal grandparents? Mark... and Lisa..." Andrew said, worried that they would be worried sick if he were gone too long, thinking that he might be dead. But Zero just smiled.

"Whenever you want to return home, you'll return home exactly how you left it... asleep and in the time and place where you left. Like I said, just give me the word anytime and it's a done deal."

Andrew thought about what Zero said for a few moments. And then he looked back up at him and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, do it. Please do it, Zero. But make it how I wished it... in the original Mega Man anime world, and with me being a full-blooded Saiyan with Super Saiyan 1 and without the Oozaru transformation."

"Okay, Andrew. I'll see you again when you want to return home."

"Thanks Zero. Catch ya on the flipside."

His mind faded as the next thing Andrew knew, he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes wearily as he saw a young teenage girl, about the same age as him, looking down on him. The girl's eyes were a light hazel-brown and sparkling in the sunlight. She had long brown hair to match her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a blue t-shirt and lighter blue shorts with sandals on her feet and was looking at him curiously.

"Wh-where am I?" Andrew asked as he tried to sit up. He felt awfully sick.

_It's dangerous here. You shouldn't be here_. The girl said in sign language, which Andrew mysteriously had knowledge of. And so he knew what she was saying.

"But where am I?!" he asked.

_La Brea Tar Pit Park. Didn't you read the sign?!_ She exclaimed in sign language as she stood over him.

"La Brea Tar Pit Park? Where's that?" Andrew asked simply.

_La Brea Tar Pit Park, Los Angeles in the United States!_ Then she sighed exasperatedly as she then said in sign language, _Okay, what's going on here?_

Andrew stood up but almost regretted it. His legs began to wobble and he felt the urge to throw up, which he did. The girl saw this and came to Andrew's side, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Andrew said to the girl as he wiped his mouth. She helped him down the path.

_You're very welcome._ The girl said, using only one hand to say it. Andrew guessed that if the girl replied as well as she did, even though she was deaf from the looks of it, she could read lips. Besides that, her mannerisms were so nice that it was making Andrew's heart melt. He felt happy as she helped him. _Judging from the way you look, you're not from around these parts, are you?_

"I'm sorry, no. I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember is..." Oh no... his memory! He couldn't remember a thing! Who was he? A name rang out to him. "Actually I can't— I can't remember anything."

Her eyes met his again. He was a few inches taller than her. Her eyes showed so much happiness. _Hmmm... that's very weird. Maybe my mother, who's a doctor, can help_. They were nearing some buildings past the edge of La Brea Tar Pit Park, presuming it was this Los Angeles. _Do you at least remember your name?_

"Andy..." Andrew replied. It was truly the only thing he remembered. He felt very sick and he lowered his head. He was walking barefooted and was wearing a pair of leather pants, but no shirt. Though when Andy looked down at his abdominal area and his arms, he saw that he was very muscular. He could also sense a power coursing through him, but he couldn't remember what happened before he woke up in La Brea Tar Pit Park of this Los Angeles. He must've looked very peculiar to this young deaf girl. Suddenly Andy's head started spinning. He stopped as it got worse. The girl looked at him. The next thing Andy knew he fell to the ground as everything went black.

The girl was shocked as this boy whose name she only just found out had fallen to the ground. He was breathing rather heavily and when she felt his head, he began to get warmer and warmer in a very harsh fever. She draped his right arm over her shoulders again as she carried Andrew to her and her mother's condominium in Los Angeles.

_By the way, my name's Mary Watkins._ The girl said in sign language with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: A Waking Dilemma

**Chapter 2: A Waking Dilemma**

Mary walked around in circles as she waited to hear about Andrew. She was scared for this boy. He had appeared from out of nowhere right in front of her. She had gone to investigate a rumor of her father, who had disappeared when she was 12, appearing in the city. He had disappeared a year earlier for some unknown reason. Police had later discovered that he had been kidnapped from the California robotics lab where he worked. That's also where her childhood hero, Mega Man, was to take Dr. Light's creation-in-progress, Brain Bot, to help the researchers with their research. When the police had brought a letter to Mary and her mom, it said in a secret code that the person who had kidnapped him had really been after Mary, wanting to kidnap her and turn her body into a robot's body. But her dad said in the letter that he had tricked them, saying that she had died when she was five from a very serious illness. But his captors had figured out that he was lying, and were looking for her. Her dad's captors turned out to be none other than Dr. Wily and his robots. But her dad told Mary in the letter that she had nothing to worry about, that someone would appear from another world to protect her.

And when Andy appeared from out of nowhere in front of her, she had a one-time telepathic message from her father that Andy was the one he had predicted. So she had brought him to her mom while she was on call at the hospital because he had all of a sudden come down with an illness when she had been helping him out of La Brea Tar Pit Park. She was currently waiting in the waiting room of the ER at the Cedar Sinai Hospital. All of a sudden, her mother came out of the twin swinging doors to the ER, looking very tired and, from what Mary could tell, surprised. Mary walked up to her mother.

_Mom, is Andy going to be alright?_ Mary asked in sign language. Mary's mother, Melissa Watkins, took her to a couple of seats in the waiting room and sat down with her.

"Mary..." Melissa started to tell her daughter. "He's making a good recovery. He can walk again, but..."

_But?_ Mary said, tension beginning to rise up from within her.

"This boy, Andy, you said he had no memory when you met him." Melissa began to say. "When we were treating him, he all of a sudden woke up, as healthy as can be, and used what he called Ki and took out the IV lines out of his body and ripped off the medical sensors. He then used this Ki to transform his gown into some kind of martial arts gi. He then disappeared in a blur and we haven't seen him since. The only thing he said before he disappeared was that he needed to train. He said that he had a mission to accomplish. I think he meant to protect you from Dr. Wily and his robots. He said he would let only you know where he was training." Melissa sighed tiredly. "He may be the same age as you, Mary, but I feel that he can protect you from Wily and his robots."

Mary's eyes widened as she said in an exclamation, _He can't! He's only a human like us! He couldn't possibly stand up against Wily and his robots. It's too dangerous!_

"Mary, he'll be able to protect you. I don't know how, but I could sense that he has a power that no other human on Earth has. Especially when we found that he had a monkey's tail for a tail, even though he looks human. He may look human, but I get the feeling that he's not even of this planet. He must be part of a race of superhuman warriors from beyond the stars. Your father told me in a dream that he's of a race that were originally evil until the last two full-blooded members of that race had become good and protected the beings of the Universe." Melissa's eyebrows furrowed. "He'll just need to train and I have a strong feeling that he'll protect you and, maybe, rescue your father from the clutches of Dr. Wily and his robots."

Mary was worried. Who is _this__ boy?_ She asked herself.

–

Andy was training on the helicopter landing pad on the top of the hospital where the humans were life-flighted to in case they were too far away from the hospital. He was training in the martial arts that he was given knowledge of by the Reploid who had guided him here in the first place... Zero. Zero had appeared to Andy when he was still ill from the inter-universal wormhole and cured him of his illness and restored his memory. Even though he still had a small blank spot in his memory, he remembered meeting the girl when he had arrived. Though for some reason, he couldn't remember her name. But he recognized her from one of the Season 1 episodes of the original Mega Man anime from the early 1990s of his home-universe. Then he stopped training for a few moments as he remembered her name: Mary. But the anime never mentioned her last name. But he then remembered her telling him before he passed out in La Brea Tar Pit Park that her name was Mary Watkins, telling him in sign language. When he remembered what she looked like with her beautiful hazel-brown eyes, her beautiful long hair pulled back in a ponytail, he could feel his cheeks burn in a blush. But he shook his head, chiding himself in his mind.

_It would never work out between you two, Andy_, Andy chided himself in his mind. _You're an immortal, and she's just a mere mortal. Even if she found out, and she still liked you, you know you wouldn't want to watch her die. So it'll never work out between you two._

Then Andy continued his training regiment. But the more he trained, the more he found himself thinking about how beautiful Mary looked to him. He stopped training then and just stood there, an unmoving statue deep in thought.

"Maybe it would work out between us, even if she liked an immortal Saiyan like me." Andy said to himself. "If I could find a way to make her immortal as well, then I wouldn't have to watch her die while I outlived her. But how could I make her immortal without giving her my Eternal Youth gene?"

"I think I can help out with that, young Andrew..." A familiar voice said in response to Andy's self-inquiry. When he looked behind him, Piccolo, the legendary Namekian of the Dragon Ball Z Universe, appeared in front of him. Then Piccolo pulled out a vial out of his cloak and handed it to Andy. "Just inject this into Mary's bloodstream. It'll work itself into her genetic structure."

"What is this, Piccolo?" Andy asked the Namek. The legendary Super Namek just smiled a sly smile.

"Let's just say, it came from my blood, with the help of Bulma." Piccolo said cryptically. But Andy knew right then from that response what this thick fluid in the vial was. He looked at Piccolo surprised.

"It's your Namekian Regeneration gene, isn't it?" Andy asked. "But you should've been dead after Goku became the new Eternal Dragon of your Earth. How could you still be alive after all that time?"

"You should've known that we Namekians can live past 1,420 years in Namekian reckoning, but 700 in human reckoning. If you did the math, which Bulma taught me, it would be..."

"About 1.42 Earth years for every two Namekian years." Andy said in response, already knowing the answer to that math problem. "Yeah, I know a little math. I was going to school before I came to this universe. But why do this for me? I don't even know if she likes me."

"She does." Piccolo said with certainty. "These antennae on my head aren't just for decoration. I can read minds with my antennae. I saw in her mind that she liked you, even though you're just supposed to just protect her from Dr. Wily and his robots."

"Wha?!" Andy said with surprise. "Why would Wily be after her?! She's just a little girl!"

"Wily wanted to kidnap her and turn her into a robot, body and all, and use her to take over the world." Piccolo look down in thought for a second. "But her mom could already tell that you were the one that Mary's dad predicted that would protect her from Wily. You see, I was tasked by Zero to watch over her until you had arrived in this universe, but only until after you arrived. I had to foil Wily's plans a few times. But I was able to protect Mary. But now it's up to you to protect her, Andy. But I decided to give you the means to help protect her. All you have to do is inject my Namekian Regeneration gene into her bloodstream and then, if Wily cuts off one of her limbs to turn it into a robotic limb, she'll regenerate it in an instant." Piccolo then turned around after saying that and prepared to fly into the heavens. Andy looked at the vial, and then back at Piccolo with a smile.

"Hey Piccolo..." Andy started to say. "Thanks."

"What for?" Piccolo said, turning back to Andy with a smile. "I should be thanking you, Andy. After all, even if you don't realize it, you showed me that even in death, my closest friends live on. And you're a living example of that lesson."

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Andy asked. Piccolo just smiled another sly smile.

"Let's just say you're an exact genetic duplicate of my archenemy-turned-best friend." Piccolo said cryptically. Then he flew off into the sky and, when Andy saw it, through a wormhole. Then the wormhole disappeared after Piccolo passed through it. Andy looked down in thought for a few moments.

"I'm the exact genetic duplicate of Piccolo's archenemy-turned-best friend?" Andy asked himself. Then he looked up towards where the wormhole had been and smiled.

_So, I'm the exact genetic duplicate of your best friend Son Goku, huh?_ Andy said to Piccolo in his mind, hoping that he would hear him. _Then I won't let you down, Piccolo, or you, Goku. I promise to continue your legacy, even in a universe where the Saiyans never existed. I promise to protect the people of this Earth and universe. You have my word as a Saiyan that I'll protect this universe from people like Dr. Wily. You can count on it._

That's when Andy heard a door open up behind him. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw that it was Mary. He smiled.

"Hey Mary. Sorry I worried you like that with that illness." Andy said, walking towards her. She just smiled.

_It's okay_. Mary said in sign language. _You look a lot better, Andy_.

"Yeah, thanks to my mentor, Zero." Andy said, turning back around and continuing his training regiment. Mary moved to the front of him, but to the right enough so that she wouldn't distract him from training. Andy saw that Mary looked uneasy about something. He continued his training while he looked at her with his eyes.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Andy asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

Mary looked up suddenly, seeing that Andy noticed her uneasiness. But she just sighed and said in her sign language, _Andy... I don't know if I should say this, but... I... I like you._

"You do?" Andy said, genuinely surprised, seeing that Piccolo was right. He stopped his training and just stood up, looking at Mary with a surprised look on his face. But then he just smiled a loving smile and walked over to Mary, who had her head down because she was embarrassed of her sudden act of boldness.

"Mary, look at me..." Andy said, lifting her chin, which prompted Mary to look Andy in the eyes. She saw that he had a loving smile.

"It's funny how the Multiverse works," Andy started to say, "because I like you too. Ever since I first saw you in the anime based on this universe, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

Mary looked up at Andy, a hopeful look in her eyes. She said in sign language, _Really? You mean it?_

"I really mean it." Andy replied. "I like you, Mary. And I don't want anything to come between us."

Mary smiled a loving smile for her protector, saying, _I like you too... Andy Gibbons_.

Then they both leaned in for a kiss. Even though it was their first kiss for either of them, they didn't care for anything else but each other at that moment. When they parted, they looked at each other, smiling.

"Let's go back downstairs, Mary." Andy said. "I would like to ask your mom if I can stay with you and her at your house. After all, I need somewhere to stay in this universe, and I have nowhere to stay. So let's go."

Mary smiled and nodded as she said, _Right_.

–

"So you have nowhere to stay, Andy?" Melissa asked him. Andy nodded in confirmation.

"That's right." Andy replied. "You see, just like your husband predicted, Dr. Watkins, I'm from another world. To be more precise, I'm from a parallel universe where this entire universe was in the form of an anime from Japan based on a video game about Mega Man himself. I had always wondered what it'd be like to fight alongside him, I just never dreamed that I would actually get to fight with him in this lifetime. And I came here to escape my world because no one in my entire Earth accepted me for who I was."

"And why is that, Andy?" Melissa asked him, curious to know why no one on Andy's Earth accepted him. Andy just smiled sadly.

"I was born eternally youthful, Dr. Watkins." Andy replied. "The humans of my Earth, before I arrived here as a full-blooded Saiyan, treated me as a freak of nature. Only my paternal grandparents, Mark and Lisa Gibbons, accepted me, having a religious belief that God granted me eternal life because I was destined for great things. And then that's when I fell asleep one night, meeting Zero in my dreams, where he guided me to this world so I could be the hero that I always wanted to be. But just like Mary said when she brought me here, I had lost my memory and was stricken by illness because of the inter-universal wormhole that brought me here. But Zero appeared to me in my dreams when I was in the hospital room that I was in, where he restored my memory and cured my illness, which was radiation sickness. Then I woke up and used my Instant Transmission technique and went to the roof of the hospital and trained. But an old friend appeared to me and gave me a way from preventing Dr. Wily from turning Mary into a robot by giving me this." Andy pulled out the vial that Piccolo gave him. Melissa took it from Andy and looked at it.

"What is it, Andy?" Melissa asked.

"It's the Namekian Regeneration gene from the blood of Piccolo the Super Namek." Andy said with a little bit of uncertainty. "He said that if I were to inject this into Mary's bloodstream, he said that she would gain the ability to regenerate her entire body as long as one cell remains. And it would, in turn, make her immortal as well."

"And you're sure that this will prevent Dr. Wily from trying to turn my daughter into a robot?" Melissa asked.

"A hundred percent sure." Andy said with a nod. "I have every reason to trust Piccolo. He said that when Dr. Wily cuts off one of Mary's limbs to replace it with a robotic limb, he said that her cut-off limb would regenerate in an instant. And he said that this will be the only thing to prevent Wily from turning Mary into a robot."

Melissa looked at the vial for a few more minutes, a little unsure about the idea. But then she handed it back to Andy and smiled.

"Well, if this is the only way to prevent Dr. Wily from doing that to my daughter," Melissa started to say, "then I'll accept it. You have my permission for this, Andy. Just as long as Mary doesn't mind." She then looked at her daughter.

Mary said in sign language, _I don't mind, Mom, as long as it'll prevent Dr. Wily from turning me into a robot_. Then Mary turned towards her new boyfriend and held out her arm. Andy then took an inoculation gun and placed the vial into the gun. After that, he pressed the inoculation gun to Mary's arm and pulled the trigger, after which the genetic fluid was injected into Mary's bloodstream. She stood there, thinking that that was all there was to do. But then she started to convulse and fell to the ground in a fit of seizures. Melissa looked at Andy with a horrified look on her face.

"What have you done, Andy?!" Melissa yelled, angry. Andy just stood there, all calm and composed. He just pointed to Mary.

"Just watch, Dr. Watkins." Andy said. "It'll be over in ten seconds." Melissa looked at Mary, not knowing whether to believe Andy or not. But then she saw Mary's convulsions start to wind down. And then they stopped completely. And another minute later, Mary woke up, looking surprised. Andy held out his hand to his girlfriend, offering to help her up. He smiled. Mary looked at Andy with a confused look.

_Did it work, Andy?_ Mary asked in her sign language. Andy held up a mirror to her to hand it to her, a sly smile on his face.

"See for yourself, sweetheart." Andy said with a sly smile. Mary took the mirror and put it up to her face. When she saw her face, more specifically her ears, she saw that they were pointed like an elf out of the old Earth fairytales. She then looked back at Andy.

_But I don't feel all that different..._ Mary said. Andy smiled.

"Just wait until you're about, oh... 30 years old, Mary." Andy replied. "When you turn 30, you'll see that you'll look like you're still 26 years old. Just wait until then. Because, like I said, you're now eternally youthful. And you'll stop aging at the age of 26 and stay 26 forever."

_Oh!_ Mary replied. _And this Namekian Regeneration gene will prevent Dr. Wily from trying to turn my limbs into robotic ones when he cuts my limbs off?_

"That's what Piccolo told me." Andy replied. "He said that when Dr. Wily cuts off one of your limbs and tries to attach a robotic one to it, that cut-off limb will regenerate instantly, before Dr. Wily even has a chance to attach the robotic limb to the proper joint socket."

"Well, as long as it will prevent Dr. Wily from doing this to my daughter, I don't mind if she's immortal." Melissa replied. "But wouldn't the Namekian Regeneration gene repair my daughter's hearing?"

_No, it didn't, Mom_. Mary replied. _I'm still deaf. I can't hear anything whatsoever. But, from what I can sense, I can read your mind. Is this a characteristic of the Nameks, sweetheart?_ She had turned to Andy when she asked the question. Andy looked at his girlfriend with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, it is." Andy replied, surprised. "But Piccolo never said that you would have telepathy. But I guess it's a good thing if you can read minds. I can sense that you even have the ability to read Dr. Wily's robots' thoughts, even though their brains are robotic. But the only downside is that if you're asleep, you can't sense them while you're asleep if they're nearby, trying to kidnap you like they've tried to before I arrived. And you can thank Piccolo for protecting you until I got here."

_Piccolo was the one who protected me from Wily and his robots before you arrived?_ Mary asked, surprised. _Did he look like this?_ She asked this while pulling out a picture and showing Andy the picture. Andy saw that it was Piccolo, with his customary turban and heavy-weighted, shoulder-padded cape. But he saw that he was smiling, though he was standing next to Mary with a smile. Andy guessed that Mary wanted a picture with her previous, though temporary, protector. Andy handed the picture back to Mary, smiling.

"That's him." Andy replied. Andy then looked at the clock. When he looked at the clock, it said 8:30 pm in the evening. He then yawned, turning back to Mary and her mom.

"It's starting to get late." Andy replied. "You really don't mind if I stay with you two? Like I said, I have nowhere to live on this Earth."

"Of course not." Melissa said with a smile, shaking her head. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Melissa then looked at the clock on the wall as she said, "I got off five minutes ago. I'll just finish up some quick paperwork and we'll head to our condo. It shouldn't take me no more than ten minutes. Is that okay, Andy?"

"Sure." Andy replied. "I'll just go to the waiting room where you were talking to Mary about my condition after I woke up and went to the hospital roof."

"Okay. I'll see you in ten minutes Andy, Mary." Melissa said, walking to her office in the hospital. Andy and Mary, meanwhile, went to wait for Mary's mom in the waiting room. Ten minutes later, just like she promised, Melissa came to collect Andy and Mary, ready to go home. After driving for fifteen minutes through ten miles of city, they finally arrived at the LA City Condos building, after they had went to buy Andy nightclothes. An hour later, everyone was getting ready for bed. Mary, fortunately, had a second bed in her room, her mom ordering it for Andy just after he had arrived, with Mary's mom having just enough time to go home and have the furniture delivery men bring it in and set it up in Mary's room.

Just before Mary shut off her nightstand lamp, Andy turned to her, a loving smile on his face.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Andy said to his new girlfriend. Mary looked over at Andy and smiled a loving smile for her new boyfriend.

_Goodnight... Andy._ Mary said in sign language. _I... I love you._ Then Mary shut off her light and turned over and fell asleep. Andy still watched Mary for about fifteen minutes. He watched her slow but steady breathing, realizing how much he liked her and how beautiful she looked to him. He then smiled, though tired as he was.

"I love you too... Mary." Andy said. Then he turned his back to Mary and closed his eyes to sleep. In less than five minutes, he finally fell into that darkness called Sleep. Tomorrow was a day of new beginnings... for Andy and Mary as a young couple.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Kidnapping

**Chapter 3: Midnight Kidnapping**

A few hours after he had fallen asleep, Andy woke up in a cold sweat, having woken up from a nightmare. But he couldn't remember what the nightmare was. So he decided to get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Because he had trained his body back in his home-universe to be able to take a shower with the water at the hottest temperature, he set the water to the hottest setting on the knob. And because he had trained his body this way with intense meditation, all it felt to him was as if it was a normal heat temperature.

Fifteen minutes into the shower, he hears an explosion coming from his and Mary's room. He quickly got out and transformed into his martial arts gi, which looked the exact same as Goku Prime's original martial arts gi, even though he was still soaked.

When he got to the room, he saw Wily's robots kidnapping his girlfriend. He walked up to the three robots, Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man, and stood there, looking very determined.

"What do you think you're doing, you slime bots?!" Andy said, that hero touch to his voice coming to him naturally. Cut Man looked at Andy with a confused but hostile look on his face.

"Dr. Wily never said there'd be a boy living with Mary and her mom!" Cut Man said. But then he grabbed the shears on his head and got ready to throw them at Andy, saying, "But he doesn't look that strong, either. He looks just like a regular human." Cut Man then threw his shears at Andy. But Andy caught them when the joint of the shears had spun to face him. All three of Wily's robots looked at Andy with surprised looks on their faces, wondering how he could have such speed without being a robot.

What they saw Andy do next scared them to the point of just taking Mary and getting away from Andy. Andy took the shears in both of his hands and bent them to uselessness. All three of Wily's robots looked at Andy with fear in their eyes, though only Proto Man's mouth showed his fear, since he had only a visor, while his eyes were purely robotic underneath it.

"We won't stand a chance against him if he can do THAT!" Proto Man said with fear filling up his heart and mind. "We got who we came for! Let's get back to the Skullker. NOW!" Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man teleported out of the room. When Andy looked down the side of the building through the hole in the wall, he saw Dr. Wily's Skullker fly away towards the desert. But Andy had telekinetically attached a tracking device onto the Skullker, and he would know where Wily's Skull Fortress was soon. When Andy turned away from the hole in the wall, he saw Melissa, Mary's mom, standing there, crying. But Andy smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend's mother.

"Don't worry, Dr. Watkins." Andy said, trying to reassure Mary's mom. "I telekinetically placed a tracking device on Wily's Skullker. So when he arrives back at his Skull Fortress, I'll know exactly where he is, and where he's keeping Mary."

"I... hope so... Andy." Melissa said, sobbing. "I don't want anything... to... happen to her. She's all I... have left. If Wily killed my... husband by now... she's all I have." Melissa just fell to her knees, sobbing because of the thought of losing her only child if she hadn't already lost her husband when Wily's robots kidnapped him. Andy knelt down and pulled Melissa into a friendly embrace to try to reassure her.

"I swear, Dr. Watkins, on my honor as a Saiyan, I will get her back." Andy said softly to try to reassure Melissa. "You have my word as a Saiyan that I will keep my promise. You can count on it." Then Andy stood up and checked his handheld tracking device signal tracker. When he saw the Skullker stop at a location 600 miles to the east, he knew that that was where Skull Fortress was. He turned back towards Melissa.

"I'm going to Skull Fortress now, Dr. Watkins." Andy said. "You have my word as a Saiyan that I'll have her back in one hour, possibly earlier, but no later. She'll be safe. I promise." Then Andy put his middle and index fingers of his right hand together on his forehead as he focused on Skull Fortress to teleport with his Instant Transmission technique. In less than ten seconds, Andy disappeared in a blur of motion. And in less than a microsecond after he had teleported from Mary's condo, he was there at Skull Fortress. After he had arrived, he looked up at where Wily's command center was, a fierce look of death and determination on his face.

"I swear, Dr. Wily, I'll take you down, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Andy vowed. "And if you try to send your slime bots to kidnap Mary again while I'm around, you can bet that I'll be there to stop you every time. For I am the Legendary Super Saiyan. And I will not be stopped. And not even your most powerful robot Proto Man can stop me." Then Andy used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport into the inside of Skull Fortress, running towards the holding cells, where he sensed Mary and her dad were being held in. Andy then had a determined look on his face, saying, "Don't worry Mr. Watkins. Don't worry Mary. I'm coming for you."

Then Andy began going through Skull Fortress to the detention level, dead set on rescuing his beautiful girlfriend and her father, Dr. Alan Watkins, renowned robotics scientist.

–

"I'm telling ya, Doc, this Andy boy's strength is insane!" Proto Man said in fear. "I may not be biological, but I could somehow sense his power. And this boy is stronger than all of us robots combined. He just caught Cut Man's head shear with one hand and bent it like he was superhuman!"

"Hm... This is a problem." Dr. Wily said, his head down while deep in thought. "He may be the one that Dr. Watkins was bragging that would protect his daughter. But she looks different than the other time we had tried to kidnap her and turn her into a robot. Her ears are pointed when her ears were regularly shaped the last time we had tried to kidnap her before that green alien had interfered. And he had disappeared shortly before this young boy you described had appeared." But Dr. Wily didn't get anymore time to think, as the intruder alarm had just started to go off. Dr. Wily went over to his security monitors and typed in some commands. When the particular screen had come up, he saw the boy that Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man had described, running down the hallway of the detention level.

He yelled in anger. That's when he took a microchip that he had been working on, which was a DNA-based computer chip, and inserted the copies he had made into the bodies of Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man. After he had inserted the chip for Guts Man into Guts Man's body, he looked at the three of them with a fierce determination.

"I made this chip after studying the DNA from the mummified body of the Legendary Super Saiyan of 5,000 years ago." Dr. Wily started to say. "This will increase your strength 1,000-fold. And if my guess is correct, then the boy's strength is the same as what your strength levels are now. Go and destroy him. Now!"

"Whatever you say, Doc." Proto Man said with a malicious smile. Then he, Cut Man, and Guts Man walked out of the command center, ready to head to the detention level, ready to fight Andy with their new strength. Proto Man was going to be the one to personally destroy Andy, no matter how strong he was. And he'll have more than enough strength to destroy his brother, Mega Man. That is, if Mega Man won't join them before Proto Man destroys him first. For now, he and his two companions would contain their excitement until they got to the detention level.


	4. Chapter 4: After-Dark Rescue

**Chapter 4: After-dark Rescue**

Andy was slowly making his way down the hallways of the detention level of Skull Fortress. He was using his Ki Sense to find out where Mary and her father were. So far, he hadn't found them, but he knew he was getting close. Their life forces were getting stronger.

When he got to one of the detention cell doors, he could sense their life forces behind that door. He went to the electronic lock and hacked it, for he learned to hack computers when he was only five years old, for he was fairly smart for that age. The school he went to then had then tested his IQ and found out he was as smart as Albert Einstein, but they didn't tell the government. But Andy had worked for the U.S. Government, hacking into the computers of the enemies of the U.N. and the United States and found out for them that their enemies, the Islamic militants, were planning to detonate nukes in key places all over the world. And he had wirelessly disarmed the nukes permanently and pretty much saved the world.

But after he had quit the government job he had been given, he went back to regular school, and that's when everyone in his school treated him like an outcast, somehow finding out that he was immortal. And that's when he ran away from home after his parents treated him like a freak of nature. He ran away to his paternal grandparents' house, where they had taken him in and treated him like he was meant for great things. And Andy was grateful to his paternal grandparents, for they would never know that he was an alien superhero now, about to rescue the girl that he loved and her father.

After the electronic lock opened on the door, the door retracted open, revealing his girlfriend and her father. Mary looked up, scared for a few moments. But when she saw that it was her boyfriend, she smiled and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. When the two of them parted, Mary looked at Andy with a smile.

_I knew you'd come for me, Andy_. Mary said in her sign language with a smile. Andy smiled back.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, sweetheart." Andy replied. That's when he saw Dr. Alan Watkins come up to him and placed his hand on Andy's shoulder, smiling a grateful smile.

"I knew you'd arrive one day, Andrew Gibbons." Dr. Watkins said. "I knew you'd come and protect my daughter. But I didn't think you'd rescue me either."

"Why wouldn't I rescue you, Mr. Watkins?" Andy asked, mockingly offended. "After all, you're the one who predicted that I would arrive in this universe."

"I know, I know." Dr. Watkins said, putting his hands up in defense, thinking that Andy was really offended. But Andy just stood there, chuckling.

"I'm just kidding, Mr. Watkins." Andy said, still chuckling. "I never take offense to anything, unless someone makes fun of my genetic disorder." That's when Andy looked down the way he had come, for he started to hear footsteps. "We don't have much time. I think Dr. Wily already knows I'm here. We have to go... now!" Andy took Mr. Watkins and Mary by the arms and led them out of the detention area. But before either of them got to the hangar bay of Skull Fortress, Proto Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man were standing there, blocking their way. Andy glanced behind him at his girlfriend and her dad and whispered, "Get behind me." When Mary and her dad did as they were told, Andy got into a fighting stance. He smiled slyly at the three robots of Dr. Wily, but what confused him was that they were smiling slyly at him as well.

"You three slime buckets ready for a pounding?" Andy said, still wondering why these three robots were smiling at him slyly too.

"I'm afraid you'll be the one to get a pounding, Andy!" Proto Man said, always sounding like a smart-ass. "For your information, Dr. Wily upgraded the three of us with a new DNA-based computer chip using the DNA of the Legendary Super Saiyan. And because of that, our new strength is 1,000 times that of our own regular strength. For example, TAKE THIS!" Proto Man shot a plasma blast at Andy. Andy put his hands in front of him to stop the plasma shot and deflect it. But when the plasma blast made contact with his hands, he had a hard time trying to keep it at bay. Proto Man smiled, thinking that he was going to be able to vaporize Andy already. But what Andy did next surprised Proto Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man. Andy let out an eight-second-long yell, powering his Ki up past its' limits. A golden-yellow flaming aura appeared around him, his hair changed from its' normal black color and length to spiked up and blonde, and his eye color changed from black to bluish-green. Then what he did next surprised Proto Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man even more. Andy threw the plasma shot to the side like it was nothing, though he had had trouble only a second ago. And while there was dust from the plasma blast hitting the wall of the detention area, Andy pulled Mary and her dad through the door of the hangar bay and the three of them got into the same aircraft that Andy recognized that Mega Man and Roll had used to escape from Skull Fortress before Mega Man became who he was now. Andy activated the aircraft's engines and flew him, his girlfriend, and her dad out of Skull Fortress, crashing through the roof of the hangar area. Proto Man and the other robots were too late to stop them. Wily had just arrived on the scene. When he saw Andy fly off with Mary and her dad, he writhed in fury and looked at Proto Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man with an anger he had not known before.

"You let them get away!" Wily yelled. "You're nothing but heaps of useless chips. Now how are we going to get Mary and her father back?!"

"Relax, Doc." Proto Man said calmly. "We may have failed, but Mary wouldn't be of any use to us anymore."

"And why is that, Proto Man?" Wily asked, wondering what his most powerful creation could be thinking.

"Because I think Andy would be a more powerful robot slave." Proto Man said, smiling with malice. "With his powers, no army or law enforcement force on Earth would be able to stop him. Like I said, he would make a better robot slave than Mary would have been."

"I never thought of that before." Wily said, looking down and rubbing his chin in thought. "You're right. Andy _would_ make a better robot slave. But how would we capture him? I could tell that he has the ability to sense us a mile away and see what we intend to do in our minds. So how would we get him?"

"We'll think of something, Doc." Proto Man replied. "Until then, let's just focus on our usual routine until we figure out a way to capture Andy Gibbons. We'll figure something out. Let's just focus on our world domination until we figure this dilemma out."

Then Wily, Proto Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man went back to the command center of Skull Fortress to plan their new plan for world domination.

–

**Meanwhile, 600 miles away in Los Angeles...**

Andy landed the aircraft on the ground outside Mary's mom's condo building. After everyone got out, Andy pulled out what seemed like a grenade, popped the top off after pushing the button, and threw it at the aircraft. The grenade rocketed to the aircraft. And when it exploded on contact, it completely disintegrated the aircraft to dust. Andy turned towards his girlfriend and smiled a sly smile.

"Wily and his bots have tracking devices on all of Wily's aircraft." Andy replied. "If Wily would've thought about it, he could've found us again, but I could sense he didn't even think about it. But I decided to make sure he wouldn't try to kidnap you two again by throwing that fusion grenade that I had developed when I was still in my home-universe. And now, we can live in peace for a while. I hear, though, that the Dr. Light Science Expo is happening in a few days. I know you've been wanting to go so you can meet Mega Man, Mary. So I suggest that you ask your mom if we can go. There's something I have to do in San Francisco. So let's go in and surprise her with your dad's return, and then we'll ask her."

Mary smiled and nodded, saying in sign language, _Okay. Let's do that_.

"ALAN!" Melissa said in surprised happiness. "You're alive!" Melissa ran up to her husband and hugged him fiercely, crying, but she was crying more out of happiness that her husband was still alive.

"I told you, Melissa," Alan started to say, "I told you that Wily would never kill me because he wanted Mary, not me."

"But still, I'm glad you're alive." Melissa said, leaning back. She was still crying tears of happiness. "I thought you were a goner when Dr. Wily figured out you lied about Mary dying from an illness."

"Well, I'm not, that's for sure." Mr. Watkins replied. "They wanted to use me to get to Mary here. But that won't happen now. And it's all thanks to Andy Gibbons here." Mr. Watkins said, pointing a hand towards Andy. "If it wasn't for him, Mary and I would've been goners for sure."

"Aw, it was nothing, Mr. Watkins." Andy said, blushing bright red at all the praise he just got. "After all, I _am_ the exact genetic duplicate of one of the greatest heroes of the Dragon Ball Z Universe, Goku the Super Saiyan. And as for the guy that kept Mary safe until I arrived, you can thank Piccolo the Super Namek for protecting Mary here until I arrived in this universe. My spiritual brother had tasked Piccolo with protecting Mary until I got here. And just after I arrived, Piccolo gave me his Namekian Regeneration gene to inject into Mary's genetic structure in order to prevent Wily from turning her into a robot."

"And how does that work, Andy?" Alan asked his daughter's protector.

"How it works is that if Wily tried to cut off one of her limbs," Andy began to explain, "and he tried to attach a robotic limb in its' place, she would instantly regenerate that cut-off limb. And also, because of the Namekian Regeneration gene, she is immortal, because the gene was altered after it was taken out of Piccolo to make the person whom the gene is given to fully immortal."

"Oh, I see." Dr. Alan said, surprised that he was able to understand all of that. Then Andy turned back to Mary.

"Are you forgetting to ask your mom something, sweetheart?" Andy asked his girlfriend. Mary looked up as if she just remembered what Andy was talking about and looked to her mother.

_Hey Mom_, Mary started to ask. _Can we go to the Dr. Light Science Expo? You know how I've been wanting to meet Mega Man for the longest time. Can we go? Please_?

"Of course, Mary." Melissa replied to her daughter's plea. "We'll all go. But your father is going to return to work at the California Robotics Lab, so he won't be coming with us. But if Andy wants to, then he can come." Melissa then turned to Andy and asked, "Would you like to come with us, Andy?"

"I'd be delighted." Andy said with a little excitement in his voice. "I've always wanted to meet the Mega Man of this world, since this is the world of the anime that came out in the United States of my Earth based on the video game series of the same name."

"Oh." Melissa said in surprise when Andy said that their world was the world of an video game-based anime. "Well then, we'll go when the Expo begins. But we'll leave tomorrow and get a hotel room to stay in it until the Expo begins. How does that sound?"

_Sounds perfect, Mom_, Mary replied with excitement in her sign language reply.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other." And replied with an indifferent shrug, though he smiled. "As long as I get to meet my favorite anime hero, I'll be as happy as a pig in slop."

"Then tomorrow we leave for San Francisco." Melissa declared. "Since those are your primary clothes, Andy, we'll just make sure we get a suite with a washer and dryer so you can wash the jumpsuit and undershirt, since you're practicing with your training, okay?"

"Fine with me, Melissa." Andy said with a smile.

"Then let's head to bed so we can get up early tomorrow." Melissa said after a yawn. "It's late. And San Francisco is a six-hour drive."

After Melissa had said that, Andy and Mary went to their shared room. Andy got into the special pajamas from the world of his old-time favorite American Sentai show, Power Rangers SPD. He had also gone to that world before this one and trained as an Omega Ranger, obtaining the same Omega Morpher as the original Omega Ranger, Sam, that the SPD Rangers had encountered from the future, who had revealed himself to the original SPD Rangers that he was the boy who told them that he would be an SPD Ranger someday just like them. Andy was trained by Sam himself as an Omega Ranger when he had became the leader of a squad of Omega Rangers, who had then become the elites of the whole SPD forces. Then, after Andy had graduated from SPD Academy, he left for home back to his home-universe, telling Sam that he would only use his new powers for good.

Sam was sad to see his most-prized student leave and not stay, for he knew that Andy was immortal and shunned by his own people, the humans of Earth Prime. But Sam said his goodbyes, with a promise from Andy that he would at least visit once in a while or whenever he needed to refresh his memory on the training he had went through. When Andy promised that he would visit, but not from Earth Prime, he left through the wormhole machine of Multiverse Patrol Delta and went home, arriving back in his home-universe through the wormhole machine of Muskrat Lake, the formerly-known Area 51. After he had arrived back home, he went back to his normal routine. That is, until the day that he met his mentor Zero in his dreams after school.

After Andy had thought about this while getting dressed in his SPD pajamas, he finally crawled into bed. In less than five minutes, he fell asleep, tired from using so much of his energy when he had finally transformed into a Super Saiyan.

A few hours later, though, he woke up to movement in his bed. When he looked, he saw Mary getting into his bed with him. He looked surprised.

"Mary, what're you doing?" Andy asked in surprised shock. "Your mother'll freak if she sees us in bed together like this!"

_I couldn't sleep_. Mary said in her sign language. _Something was stuck on my mind_.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Andy asked his beautiful girlfriend. Mary just shook her head.

_I don't know_. Mary replied, looking down in thought. _I guess that ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to experience the knight-in-shining-armor rescue once in my life. And when you opened the door to mine and my dad's cell at Skull Fortress, I felt that exhilaration when I saw you standing there after you had hacked the lock. If anyone was to rescue me, I was hoping it would be you. And when you transformed into a Super Saiyan after Proto Man fired that plasma blast at you, I imagined seeing you in some weird type of armor that's unique to the Saiyans_...

_It was then that I felt the exhilaration of the knight-in-shining-armor rescue, finally fully understanding that you are the one that my father had predicted that would come from a parallel Earth and protect me from being kidnapped by Dr. Wily ever again, since I had my doubts_. Then Mary looked Andy in the face and and placed a loving and passionate hand on his cheek, saying with her free hand, _I love you, Andy Gibbons. I always have, and I always will_.

Andy looked at his girlfriend with a shocked look on his face, surprised at all that she had just confessed to him. But then he smiled a loving smile and gently stroked her long brown hair, since she took it out of the ponytail before she had crawled into her own bed a few hours ago.

"And I will always love you, Mary Anne Watkins." Andy said with a loving smile. Then they started kissing passionately. But nothing happened, for they knew they were too young, but they made out, caring for nothing but each other at that moment. But what they didn't know was that Mary's mom and dad, Alan and Melissa Watkins, were watching them. But they knew it was only making out, and not the major stuff. Alan and Melissa looked at each other and smiled, thinking that some years down the road, Andy would end up marrying their daughter, since they had been watching the entire conversation when Melissa had heard the noise of Mary getting out of her bed and getting into Andy's bed with Andy. They had never realized that their daughter had always wanted to experience a knight-in-shining-armor scenario since she was little. And when they saw that she said that she imagined Andy in a suit of armor unique only to the Saiyans, she felt the exhilaration of experiencing that scenario, hoping that Andy would be the one to rescue her when Wily had detained her in the cell in the basement detention level of Skull Fortress. But they both smiled as they thought that the idea of Andy as a son-in-law would be interesting, since they're, Andy's and Mary's, possible future children would be half-Saiyan, half-human, and be eternally youthful, becoming superheroes when they would probably be at a young age.

Melissa turned back to her husband, Alan, and said, "Let's leave them be, Alan. They deserve some private bonding time. As long as they're just making out, it's okay with me, as long it's not the major thing. I think Andy would make an interesting son-in-law if they're this in love with each other. And it would be kind of interesting also when they have kids when they're both older, with them being half-Saiyan, half-human, and eternally youthful."

"Yeah, I agree." Alan replied in a barely audible whisper. "But for now, let's just see how things play out between the two of them. As long as they wait until they're at least sixteen or seventeen, it's okay with me if Mary ends up getting pregnant, as long as she wants that and Andy as well."

Then Alan and Melissa go back to their room to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, Andy and Mary stop making out and just fall asleep in each other's arms, with Mary laying a hand on Andy's strong, muscular chest and Andy placing his right arm around Mary's shoulders. Mary sighed dreamily, but she looked back into Andy's face one last time.

_I hope you stay in our universe forever, Andy_. Mary said in one-handed sign language. _I know your mentor, Zero, said that he would see you again when you wanted to return home to your Earth. But I don't think I could ever live without you. If you left, even if you didn't intend to, I don't know what I'd do. Please promise me something._

"What's that, sweetheart?" Andy asked his girlfriend.

_Promise me that we'll stay together forever_. Mary pleaded, almost in desperation.

"You know I can't promise that." Andy replied hesitantly, not sure of what to say. "I have a feeling that my mentor, Zero, had guided me here because I'm to save this Earth from the hands of Wily when he tries to take over the world in some ultimate plan of his. And I have a feeling that once I complete that task from my mentor, I'll end up going home."

_If you promise me that we'll be together forever_, Mary said in reply, I _promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what_. Mary then buried her head into Andy's shoulder, having started crying at the thought of never seeing her hero and boyfriend ever again if his mentor returned Andy home to Earth Prime. When he saw his girlfriend cry, and saw in her mind why she was crying, Andy had a determined look on his face. Then he lifted Mary's face up to have her look him straight in the eyes. Mary saw the determined look on her boyfriend's face.

"I promise, Mary." Andy said in a determined yet loving tone of voice. "I promise we'll be together forever. Even if I end up going back home to my home-universe, and I'm never able to come back, and we're separated by all of that time and space, I promise I'll always keep myself for you and you alone, never going out with another girlfriend. If you promise me the same, I promise to always be with you, no matter how much of the space-time continuum separates us."

Mary smiled and wiped her eyes, saying, _I promise, Andy, as long as you keep your end of the promise_. Then Mary finally fell asleep in Andy's arms, sighing as she fell into a deep sleep. Andy leaned his head over and kissed Mary on the forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Andy said, whispering so as not to wake her. "Get some rest. You deserve it." Then Andy began to drift off into a deep sleep himself, falling asleep in less time than he did a few hours ago. Tomorrow would be an exciting day, for Mary would get to see her favorite hero, Mega Man, at the Dr. Light Science Expo. But for the time being, they would all rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude

**Chapter 5: Interlude**

Andy was asleep a couple of hours after he and Mary made out. But then he started to dream. It wasn't a normal dream, mind you. He was dreaming that he was standing in a black void, just like the one where he had first met his spiritual brother, Zero the Reploid. He looked down and saw that he was in his old Alien Defense Force uniform, which matched the uniform for MVA agents. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Even though you've been in my universe a few days, your time is nearing its' end." Andy heard his mentor say through the void. That's when Zero came out of the black void right in front of Andy, standing in front of him when he got close enough.

"Whaddya mean, bro?" Andy asked his mentor. Zero looked saddened, as if hesitant to tell Andy the truth. But he looked at Andy with a sad but determined look.

"Wily is planning something big." Zero said. "But that's not what I sent you here for. I sent you here because you were prophesied a long time ago as the savior of my Planet Earth because some android named Cell will try to destroy this universe now, ever since he had failed in destroying the Winx Club Universe when he had teamed up with Lord Darkar."

"Cell is coming here?!" Andy said in an exclaimed interrogative. Zero nodded.

"Yes." Zero said with a nod. "But I have no idea when, I just know that it will be soon. And when you defeat Cell, you will go back to your home-universe. Your grandparents are worried sick, so I asked God to freeze time in your universe just until you arrived back there." Zero looked sad. "I guess you'll be going home sooner than you had planned. Just don't tell Mary that you're leaving, because it will break her heart if you leave. She really likes you, and if you leave her behind, she will be really sad, of which I would be able to relate to her sadness, for I felt the same when when my love, Iris, who was also a Reploid like me, had died after she told me that she had always loved me." Then Zero looked back at Andy and said, "I'll contact you like this again when Cell is about to arrive. Until then, enjoy what time you do have with Mary."

And then, Andy woke up. And even though he remembered what Zero had said to him, he was too tired to think about it. So Andy fell back asleep until tomorrow, where he would have time to think about what his mentor said to him during the car ride to their hotel room in San Francisco.


End file.
